


Evanescent Devotion | D.M.

by dracosmamawifey



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosmamawifey/pseuds/dracosmamawifey
Summary: ᴇᴠᴀɴᴇꜱᴄᴇɴᴛ; ꜱᴏᴏɴ ᴘᴀꜱꜱɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ꜱɪɢʜᴛ, ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ, ᴏʀ ᴇxɪꜱᴛᴇɴᴄᴇ; Qᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ ꜰᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴏʀ ᴅɪꜱᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ.ᴅᴇᴠᴏᴛɪᴏɴ; ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ʟᴏʏᴀʟᴛʏ, ᴏʀ ᴇɴᴛʜᴜꜱɪᴀꜱᴍ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ, ᴀᴄᴛɪᴠɪᴛʏ, ᴏʀ ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ.ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴅᴀʏ. ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀꜰꜰᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɪ ᴍᴇᴛ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴡᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴅᴇᴇᴘʟʏ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ, ᴏʀ ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀꜱɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱ. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇꜱᴛ. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ɪɴ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢɪʀʟ.-ʜᴀʀᴅᴄᴏʀᴇ sᴍᴜᴛ. ʜᴀʀᴅᴄᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʙʀᴇᴀᴋ
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156085





	Evanescent Devotion | D.M.

Disclaimers: OG characters from the HP series belong to Dobby. I'm making the characters a year-2 years older than the original age. Imagine if they started Hogwarts at the age of 9-10 instead of 11. Most characters that have a sexual intercourse with Amélie are now 15-16. Yes, there will be plenty of angry and kinky smut, but there will not be smut in every chapter. I do need to warn you though, their story is either going to blossom... or wilt.

Mature readers only.

Please do spam me with comments, they make my day! <3

WORD COUNT: 1817

-

YEAR 4

The year that started everything

-

Amélie Grindelwald was born into the most immoral family tree. Her parents being heirs of the two most villains to ever exist. Her mother, Clairé Grindelwald neé Riddle, and her father, Austin Grindelwald, were just as foul as Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle. Along with that, both parents inherited Grindelwald's and Riddle's talents and thirst for power. They had all expected Amélie to be the same. And she was.

Amélie Grindelwald. Most feared teenage witch in Durmstrang Institute. No one knew her outside of the academy walls, no one dared to gossip her name, if her name is spoken in an ill way, off with their heads. In shorter meaning, she was a secret, a dangerous secret. The secret weapon for destruction. 

-

Amélies parents expected a lot from her. It's understandable, as she is sharing the same blood of the two most powerful dark wizards to ever exist. Her parents aren't known in the wizarding world by many people, but they are popularly known in the group of Death Eaters from the north. You are to treat their family with respect.

Her blood is more powerful than all the purebloods combined. Can you imagine? Another half-blood being more powerful than pureblood wizards and witches these days other than Voldemort? Quite ironic, if I do say so myself. 

-

"Amélie! Get down here please, tsk tsk." Clairé rushed.

"Coming mother!"Amélie shouts as she runs down the stairs. "I'm here!"

Although her parents were foul and evil, they actually treated their daughter with respect. They just wanted the best for her, even if it isn't considered good in the public eyes.

"You're heading to Hogwarts today for the Triwizard tournaments," Clairé pursed her lips ."I hope you remembered that."

Amélies face reddened. "Oops."

"Amélie!" Clairé scolded. "How are we to trust you with such an important task?"

"Don't worry mother, making friends is quite easy when you're me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She smirked. "Pass me the cookies please."

"Did someone say cookies?" A voice boomed throughout the manor.

Amélie turned around, "Good morning father," She examined her father's outfit. "Heading to another meeting with grandpop moldy and his gang?"

Austin chuckled, "Yes indeed little one, and in fact," He snatched the cookie out of Amélies' hand. "Soon this year if our mission is a success, you'll finally be seeing him in human form."

Amélie grinned, "Finally, that's a good thing, I don't know how long I can keep looking at that shriveled up raisin-looking baby."

Clairé glared daggers at Amélie, "That's my father you're talking about! And, he was rather good-looking." Clairé stated, matter-of-factly.

Austin and Amélie both rolled their eyes, "We know."

"Alright ladies, Clairé, get your daughter's luggage, it's go time." He took her daughter's hand into his own, "You understand your task right? You will be known there as a muggle-born witch to raise less suspicion. You will go by Amélie Grey, and if all goes well this year, you will be permitted to attend Hogwarts, your dream school. Understood?"

"Understood father."

"Good."

Austin apparated the mother and daughter duo to the entrance of the Durmstrang ship. 

Austin and Clairé embraced Amélie. "We love you, Ames, remember that we'll always be there for you."

"I love you guys too."

-

As Amélie entered the ship, Karkaroff bowed. "Welcome back, Miss. Grindelwald."

Amélie glared at Karkaroff.

"I mean, Miss. Grey." He corrected, hastily.

Amélie put on a fake smile and nodded. "Take me to my room please." She orders as if the headmaster was her personal house-elf.

"Follow me."

-

As she sees the Durmstrang ship finally rising from the deep seas, she sat up from her bed. The view was astronomical, way better than the old stony and filthy Durmstrang.

She made her way out to the exit of the ship, she walks out confidently, with her nose high up in the air. All the boys from Durmstrang bowed nervously. She liked her superiority, but for now, she can't have it. 

"Haven't I told you? I am no longer superior at Hogwarts." Amélie sighed. "Treat me normally in Hogwarts eyes."

The boys nodded and they all followed Karkaroff into the beautiful Hogwarts castle.

-

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons and daughter of Durmstrang  
and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore announced.

Amélie walked in the middle with Karkaroff while the boys started their performance, Amélie was to join later. When the boys started with the fire, Amélies outfit turned into a majestic fire dragon-looking gown. She performed gracefully amongst her peers. Staff in her hand, shooting out ribbons of fire, while she twisted and turned with the ribbons flowing in circles. The Hogwarts students stared in awe.

Draco Malfoy was one of the hundreds of students who stared at Amélie. Her perfect silky auburn hair flowed down her waist, swaying side to side as she danced. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Damn, she could definitely hit it for free," Blaise remarked. When Blaise didn't hear Malfoy responding, he looked over. "Malfoy, boy, you're practically drooling."

Draco hesitantly removed his eyes off her, "Yeah right she looks like another Weasley, what is she even doing here? Isn't Durmstrang an all-male school?" He sneered.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Mate, you need a history check."

Draco continued to watch Amélie as she performs, while Pansy watches in fury.

"What is so good about her? She looks hideous. Nothing compared to me!" She exclaimed to her Slytherin friends. She had expected murmurs of agreements, she waited patiently, but none came. Pansy watched as all boys and girls swoon over Amélie. She scoffed.

When the performance ended, the Durmstrang students decided to sit at the Slytherin table. Amélie caught Draco's eyes and winked at him. Draco flushed red in embarrassment. Blaise noticed the interaction and decided to make a move. He dragged Malfoy to Amélie. Amélie smiled up from her food. 

"Hello, may I help you?" Her silky smooth voice asked.

It came as a surprise to Draco that her voice was far smoother than he had ever imagined. Draco decided to put on his 'I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck' facade. 

"What's your blood status?" He unpleasantly sneered.

Blaise scowled. "Mate, are you daft? Of course, she's pureblood, Durmstrang is incredibly selective."

Amélie bit her lips. "Sorry, I'm actually a muggle-born." she lied.

Blaise frowns in confusion, Amélie knew he wanted to question her even more but decided against it because she was a 'filthy muggle-born'. Dracos scrunched his face in disgust while Pansy watches happily. 

"Mudblood." Draco spat in Amélies face and walked backed to his seat. His spit went all over her face.

Amélie had to contain herself from using one of the unforgivable curses on him. You won't have to doubt she would because she definitely would. The Durmstang boys stared at Draco with pity in their eyes, knowing Draco was going to go through a bad year, starting from the moment he disrespected the Durmstrang princess. Amélie resumed back to her meal, a small smirk, but a terrifying one is planted on her lips, planning for revenge.

She decided to head out early, exploring the Hogwarts grounds. 

"Hey, you! Pretty redhead!" Someone called.

Amélie turned around in alert. She put on her infamous sweet smile.

The boy had black hair, green eyes, and a large circular pair of glasses. Behind him, a girl with bushy hair and a boy with a face full of freckles waved.

"I'm guessing you three are the famous Golden Trio?" She asks.

They chuckled, "I guess so."

"We saw what happened with Malfoy over there." Hermione piped.

Amélies smile immediately soured. "Don't remind me of that foul git." She scowled.

"Why did he do what he did?" Ron asked.

"Apparently he is a mental blood purist, completely against muggle-borns." 

"You got that right." Harry sighs. "Wait, are you a muggle-born?"

"Yes, indeed I am." She lied convincingly. 

Hermione looked skeptical. "But Durmstrang only allows pure-bloods." She said. "How'd you get in?"

Amélie shrugged. "Pretty Privilege." She joked.

The trio laughs with Amélie.

"But seriously though, I have no idea how they accepted me." She said even though she fully knew she got accepted as a half-blood just because of her infamous bloodline.

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

"Amélie Grey."

"Sit with us tomorrow Amélie, I think you'll fit right in," Harry suggested. 

Amélie smiled widely, "Thank you."

The trio left as Amélie smirked to herself. This was too easy.

-

Amélie wanted to get revenge on Malfoy this very night. She had something.. scandalous planned.

She asked around where Malfoys private dorm was. She got in the Slytherin common room easily, the password was way too predictable. Pureblood, really? Couldn't have made things more obvious.

Before she made it down to the dungeons, she headed back to the Durmstrang ship to grab a bunch of her belongings and created something improper.

She placed her belongings onto Malfoys bed. And now, we wait...

-

"Malfoy!" Blaise shrieks as he looks up at the walls. "Oh, mate, you dirty, dirty."

Draco looked at him confused. "What?"

Blaise took a photo off the wall and handed it over to Draco.

Dracos eyes widened. "I-I didn't d-do th-"

"MALFOY!" A redhead fumes. "YOU STOLE MY KNICKERS!"

Everyone was now looking, including Snape, who was sipping his tea.

Draco looked up at Amélia. "I did not!" He scoffed.

"Prove it! Take me to your dorm." 

"Fine!" He sneered. "Just so you know, don't be disappointed if you don't find shit."

Everyone followed Draco into his dorm, Snape included, once again.

When Draco opened the door, he let Amélie examine his room. Amélie let out a fake gasp as she flipped over his blanket.

There it was, her panties and lingerie on his bed.

Everyone else went silent as they took a peek at the scene. Snape spilled his tea.

"Miss. Grey, I am so incredibly sorry for this inconvenience, I will educate my students on proper behavior this instant." Snape gasped and turned to Draco. "MALFOY GET YOUR PERVERTED ARSE INTO MY OFFICE."

Draco looked flustered. He was furious. He stopped out of his dorm.

Amélie smirked to herself. No one messes with the Amélie Grindelwald. 

_____


End file.
